


Test-Subjects

by NeedsMoreYogurt



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Dubious Consent, Inanimate Transformation, Melting, Natural Body Magic, Transformation, cum transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsMoreYogurt/pseuds/NeedsMoreYogurt
Summary: Mai Natsume applies for a job as a test subject at a strange laboratory, all too aware of what she's about to go through for money. She's shocked to find her friend Noel Vermillion there too, and that they're going to be tested alongside each other.A series of bizarre Transformation and Natural Body Magic pieces of Noel and Mai from BlazBlue. May be updated from time to time.
Kudos: 4





	1. Tests Start: Test#1: Melting / Cum TF

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, I was nervous about the possibility of posting a TF/NBM fic, having no idea how it will turn out, but I've decided to rip the band-aid off and see how it goes. Do tell me what you think! And if TF or NBM isn't for you, the tags are up there, and this is your final warning!

**An Unknown Laboratory, 4:28 PM**

Holding a slip of paper with mangled, printed words of indeterminate shape on it, Mai walked through the secret entrance in the wall she had found, the enigmatic nature of her destination not helping her nervousness at all.

It led to a plain white cube of a room, a sleek, sci-fi looking elevator that would lead to an underground laboratory.

As the secret entrance closed, the elevator hummed to life and began taking Mai to her destination while she fidgeted her brains out. The paper crumpled on her hands as she paced back and forth, hugging her red jacket closer to herself to curb her feelings of dread.

Her current thoughts? That she couldn’t believe she was resorting to doing this for money.

The elevator hit the appropriate floor and the doors opened for Mai to step out of, and she was greeted with shiny-white walls and a woman sitting at a receptionist’s desk. The black-haired woman looked up to see Mai, and smiled to her.

“You must be Miss Natsume?”

Mai, unable to kill the blush on her face, nodded in the affirmative.

“Th-that’s right. I’m here for the tests.”

The woman stood up, picking up a clipboard and taking a peek at it along the way.

“Follow me please. Today you’ll be testing with another volunteer, just to let you know.”

Mai’s blush suddenly grew fiercer.

“A-A-Another volunteer? Like a p-p-partner?!”

The woman chuckled, the implication not lost on her.

“Don’t worry. We’ll make sure you two are as comfortable as can be, and it’ll be over before you know it.”

Mai contemplated her navel as she walked, clutching her jacket closer to her body. She thought to herself that she should’ve seen this coming, already knowing that the people working at this lab were true weirdos, in every sense of the word.

“A-And… um… any word on whether I can be… er… r-returned to normal after the tests?”

The woman shot Mai a sympathetic look in response.

“Sorry, but I’m afraid many of the key studies require a week’s surveillance after the fact. I’ll make sure they pay you extra for it, though.”

Mai let out a shuddered breath.

“Just my luck…” she whispered.

At once, they approached a door that automatically slid open as soon as they were in range, giving Mai a chill down her spine. The woman attending her gestured toward the door.

“You can do it. Just put up with the strangeness of it all and you’ll be swimming in cash!”

Mai nodded, still wondering if this was her best idea, passed her jacket and the now crumpled piece of paper (that was in her hand the whole time) to the woman, and went inside. The woman unfolded the paper and attached it to her clipboard, revealing its contents for herself. It read:

**“Looking for young, female test subjects for Bodily Transformation Process Study”**

**“High paying / Additional benefits included”**

\----

**Testing Room, 4:42 PM**

Past the door was a narrow hallway that led to a larger, pure-white, featureless room. Mai stepped through the hallway and allowed the closing door behind her to leave her trapped inside, taking in just how empty the room looked. It was as if she was in an endless void… the walls were hardly visible, they seemed to curve at the edges to make a circular room.

A part of the wall opposite from Mai opened up, briefly revealing the light of the outside as another figure stepped in. Her ‘partner’, Mai realized. Much to her surprise, the young woman who stepped into the room was a familiar sight.

“M-Mai?!”

“N-Noel?!”

Noel, a bright young thing with vibrant green eyes and luscious blonde hair, was dressed in her usual attire sans her trademark blue jacket: a white sleeveless top snug tight around her lithe frame and cute, small chest, along with a miniature red tie on her collar for a little bit of charm. Down below, she wore a blue and gold pleated miniskirt with a daring length that would make other miniskirts blush, skimming the edge of her thighs and just barely concealing her luscious behind.

Mai, standing opposite to her, served as her contrast, with a head of cool, blue hair tied by a yellow ribbon in a long ponytail that reached past her waist, and calmer violet eyes. Compared to Noel, her’s was a perfect hourglass of a body, barely covered by the white top and tight black leggings she wore, the ensemble exposed her back, arms, navel, and thighs. The holes in her leggings, in particular, accentuated her wide child-bearing hips, and the nearly paper-thin flap that was called her top provided measly support for her massive breasts.

At the moment, the petite beauty and the bombshell beauty stared at each other with mouths agape, pointing at each other and, in Mai’s case, blushing in furious embarrassment. “Wh-what on earth are you doing here Noel?”

Noel couldn’t help but blush herself from the tension. “I-I mean… the same reason you’re here right? For the tests? T-To get some extra cash?”

An unknown voice came from some unseeable speakers in the room. _“Alright then, ladies? Time for the tests to begin.”_

**Test #1: Cum TF**

“Our first order of business will now commence. Ladies, please turn your attention to the apparatus emerging out of the walls behind you.”

Noel and Mai turned behind them just in time to see the white walls opening up, revealing two pitch-black compartments from which emerged the apparatus the voice spoke of.

Two large, plastic-y and almost completely smooth looking tubes emerged like hungry worms, flailing about as they came out and gently spasming. At their tips were noticeable bulbous heads with a neat black hole in the center.

Their phallic nature didn’t go unnoticed, as Noel cringed and turned to Mai, pointing at the machines in disbelief.

“H-Hey… Mai… don’t these look kind of like…”

It was then that the mechanical worm on the right, the one facing Noel, moved in, its head now sticking to Noel’s blonde hair.

“Wh-what the-?”

The opening on the machine’s head opened wider, revealing its dark inner depths and allowing it to expand over Noel’s head, slowly covering her hair and scalp.

“Wh-wha-? H-Hey! That’s-!”

Noel was cut off abruptly as her entire head was sucked into the worm’s gaping crevice. She raised her arms to grip the sides of the tubing, trying to pull it off, but its surface was too smooth for her to get a grip on.

The worm opened even wider, allowing its plastic tube body to cover Noel’s shoulders, before eating up her torso and upper arms. Noel struggled uselessly, her pencil-like arms unable to break free from the plastic prison that encased her.

Meanwhile, the other worm snaked around to Mai’s back, attaching its own head to her bum, making her jump in surprise at the shiver it sent up her spine.

“H-hey! Wuh-?”

Before she could say anymore, her ass was sucked into the worm’s head, causing her to bend over as her hips were slowly vacuumed into the worm’s tube-like body. The thing greedily sucked on her butt, moving forward to cover more of her waist. Eventually, it gained enough of a grip to lift Mai totally off of her feet and into the air.

“Wh-whoa whoa!”

Mai flailed in the air as she was bent in on herself, her ass-end trapped inside the worm and her legs striking forward as if she was stretching. With another gulp, more of her was swallowed inside. She made the mistake of reaching her hands down to grasp the worm’s mouth opening, attempting to adjust it for comfort, but it then seized her hands, sucking them in too and not letting go.

“Ugh… great…”

Just as Mai was left dangling in the air, Noel was lifted up as well. The worm had now completely covered her upper body and arms, leaving only her lower body exposed below its tube body. Her legs kicked relentlessly in the air as she was lifted up, and the worm made sure to lift her high enough that her miniskirt was compromised, revealing her comfy striped panties clinging to her tight ass.

_“Hmm… striped… not bad.”_

The faceless voice interjected with its perverted viewpoint while the worm lifted Noel up even higher and held her upside down, leaving her legs in the air like a professional swimmer and her skirt flopping downward to expose her panties in their entirety.

Mai, now sucked into the worm as far as her shoulders, with her thighs and feet uncomfortably squashed next to her chest, tried to send Noel some reassurance.

“T-Take it easy Noel… we’ll go down easier if we don’t… struggle…!”

Noel’s reply came out as a muffled cry, barely escaping the worm’s body as her legs continued to kick and wriggle, against Mai’s advice. Soon enough, the rest of Noel was slowly swallowed by the worm, her hips disappearing into its mouth, then her thighs, and when her feet were all that were exposed, her struggling ceased before those disappeared as well.

With Noel almost completely eaten, Mai sighed, and then clicked her tongue in pain, as she was stuck at the edge of the worm’s mouth-opening. Her head and breasts were forcibly squeezed together, fighting to get inside.

“Take it easy…! Take it… eeaasy…?”

Before long, her feet were swallowed up into the worm, and then her breasts too, leaving only her head outside the worm, before that too was sucked in.

Both girls were now completely swallowed inside the worms, their bodies visibly encased inside, struggling but unable to free themselves. They both fought against the insides of the worm’s bodies, which were oddly slimy and tight, leaving them very little breathing room.

Soon, they noticed that the insides of the worms were getting warmer, caking them in copious amounts of sweat. The walls of the tube they were stuck in seemed to close in on them, leaving them even less space to struggle. Soon, even more sweat seemed to cover every exposed and unexposed inch of their skin, more than they thought possible...

(“Ngh… it’s so… hot in here…”) Mai complained.

(“I feel… gross…”) Noel lamented.

They could feel their clothes sticking to their skin and growing damp, all the while the walls of the worm’s body seemed to close in even more, nearly completely squeezing them.

Before long, they felt even more sweat flowing down their skin, enough that it felt like rivers of the stuff were flowing down them, and their clothes weren’t just damp, they were completely wet.

Unbeknownst to them, the wetness they were feeling on their bodies wasn’t sweat...

Back on the outside, the worms seemed to have the women trapped inside them under control. Not only was there less visible struggling, but the shape of their bodies protruding through the worms seemed to recede… almost as if they weren’t there.

It was then that one of the worms suddenly began jerking about as if it was about to gag. And gag it did, suddenly bursting open and vomiting Mai back out, who landed on the floor with a splat and a cough.

“(cough) (cough) Ugh… what the…?”

She raised a hand to wipe her brow free of sweat, only to find her forehead feeling even wetter after.

“Huh?”

Looking at her hand, she realized, her hand was practically drenched in sweat… or, no…

“What the-?”

It was then that she realized her skin had suddenly transformed from its previous, healthy peach color to a strange and pale creamy white. The ‘sweat’ that was on her hand was blending into her skin, seeming less like sweat and more like she herself was… melting.

Hurriedly putting her palm back on her forehead, she realized it was completely drenched as well, so much so that huge droplets of strange white fluid were dripping from her hair and onto the floor below.

“HUH?!”

Her body felt completely sluggish, and as she turned around painfully to see why, she saw that the rest of her body had turned the same cream white color, and was similarly looking like it was melting, leaving her body lying in a puddle of… herself. Her clothes were still on, but looser and completely ruined.

As Mai balked, she heard a splat next to her, and turned to see that Noel had been spat out as well. She too had been changed, her body the same pale color and melting just as fiercely, left in a puddle of her own.

As Noel desperately caught a breather, she and Mai looked to each other… and promptly panicked.

“M-Mai?! You’re…!”

“Melting? Yeah… you too!”

As they screamed and yelled at the sight of each other’s state of disarray, a vacuuming force suddenly cut them off. They realized what was happening too late, and their slowly liquidizing bodies were sucked back into the worms, this time almost instantly and with zero struggle, probably due to the lubrication. They were gone inside the worm’s bellies once again, leaving only white puddles of melted body mass on the floor.

The worms writhed about again, and inside them, Noel and Mai were again assaulted with the claustrophobic spaces of the worms’ bodies, the walls squeezing them and massaging their malleable bodies, and applying that same unbearable heat all over their melting skin.

(“It’s too hot…!”) Noel whined.

(“I-I can’t stand… it…!”) Mai complained.

Suddenly, the worms spat them out again, and they landed with a greater splat.

“Oof!”

“Ouch!”

Their bodies had gotten even hotter, and Mai struggled to put her arm on the ground and get up. But as she did, her arm fell again, failing to find support. Confused, she looked at her arm, only to find her hand had disappeared. What was left was a melted stub, like candle wax…

“What the…? Our limbs are…!”

Mai’s other arm and both of her legs had already congealed into the puddle below her, no longer resembling limbs. Her bent legs were melding with her melting hips to create a solid mass of white cum just below her ruined black leggings.

Noel was much the same, all four of her limbs had already melted completely and she was left pathetically writhing on the floor, crying her eyes out.

“Mai… something was… weird about that… it was…”

Tears dotted Noel’s eyes and trailed down her melting cheeks, as against her better judgment, a hot red blush formed on her face. Mai knew what was happening too, and didn’t particularly like the implications…

“Yeah Noel… that… that felt too good…!”

Before they could discuss any more, they were sucked in by the worms again, leaving their melted limbs behind.

The worms squeezed their bodies against the struggling women inside them, forcibly shaping their semen bodies into formless blobs, barely even recognizably human.

Plop! They were excreted out of the worms’ mouths a third time, and this time they had lost much more of their original shape…

Noel and Mai were being broken down at a molecular level: their limbs were basically completely gone, melted into sex goop on the floor, and their bodies had lost all of their features, their torsos caving in and breaking away, their butts, boobs, and heads melding together and looking like heaps of vanilla ice cream left under the sun.

Their clothes were still on but were starting to slip off… with Noel’s boots and Mai’s leggings in particular now discarded on the ground with no solid body parts for them to contain.

“Ahhh! Mai~!”

“N-Noel~! Aaaa-n~…!”

They moaned uncontrollably, unable to comprehend how good it felt to be sucked inside the giant penis worms, melted down, and then squeezed out the artificial urethras and onto the floor.

“Buuuhh~”

“Kuuuhhh… mnng…”

No longer able to speak, they didn’t protest as they were sucked up for the final time.

Inside the worms, they were stirred vigorously by the worms’ walls until all that was left of them was a swirling liquid, with the only remnant of their human bodies being their faces, still somehow floating atop blobs of cum, moaning, and yelping in pleasure.

“Kya…!”

“Kuuu-!”

They were continuously cooked by the insides of the worms, the walls still stirring them about like they were thick milkshakes, their soiled clothes swirling about in a whirlpool within their liquid bodies...

(“Everything… going… dark…”)

(Caaan’t… think… too… hoooot~”)

Those were the last thoughts Mai and Noel had in their melted brains before the heat and pleasure overwhelmed their senses and wiped their liquidized consciousness clean.

The worms’ mouths twitched, and opened up, vomiting out Mai and Noel for the last time. This time, there were no exclamations of surprise, no moans of pleasure, as their voices, faces, and minds were completely gone. The only noise they made was a wet gurgle as their white-hot semen bodies were ejaculated out, splattering onto the floor unceremoniously. Their clothes were expelled as well, landing on the floor with a wet smack, completely soaked in fluids.

After jizzing out the last of them, the worms retreated into the wall, leaving Mai and Noel on the ground: the two girls now merely blobs of mindless white goop on the ground, splattered all over the floor, the only sign of them having once been people were the empty clothes that lay there, soaked in the lewd, sticky fluids that were formerly the bodies they covered.

The disembodied voice sighed, satisfied. With the first test such a rousing success, they could move along to other, more exciting, tests. But first, he had to check one thing.

_“Well, girls? How was that? You two doing okay?”_

No response, Mai and Noel, turned into semen, just remained silent.

_“You two willing to do a few more tests?”_

The thick puddles of cum were still quiet.

_“Excellent! I knew you two had it in you to be perfect test subjects!”_

Eventually, workers came in to clean up, callously wiping Mai and Noel up with specially designed sponges to soak up as much of the girls as possible. The workers had to be careful not to mix the two girls up, as in their current state, their sticky liquid bodies were completely indistinguishable from each other.

They were then squeezed out and poured into buckets, one for each of them, and their clothes dumped inside the buckets with them. The two buckets of cum had photos of the girls they once were hastily slapped onto them as labels and then brought to a dark, dank closet to sit in until it was time for their next test. The workers carrying their respective buckets unceremoniously dumped them into a corner of the closet, on the floor next to a rack of cleaning supplies.

Mai, left in such a humiliating state, would complain about her predicament if she had a mouth to speak with, or a brain to think with. Alas, as she was reduced to nothing but cum, she just stewed silently inside her bucket, her leggings and top crumpled up and floating inside her, while her boots stuck out of the top of the bucket’s rim like a person who was buried headfirst into the ground. Noel, likewise, would complain too, if she too wasn’t just mindless semen with her top, skirt, and boots submerged inside her sticky semen body.

“Good night ladies, see you for tomorrow’s test.”

The door closed, leaving Mai and Noel in the dark to ferment.

\----


	2. Test #2: Disassembly

_“Ladies? Please turn your attention to the chutes in front of you.”_

Noel and Mai, standing in the center of the testing room, glanced downward at the small chutes that had opened up on the floor in front of them. Curious enough to wonder, but still unable to shake the feeling that something was off, they looked to each other, and Noel asked first.

“Mai? Does this feel… familiar?”

Mai shook her head.

“I dunno… isn’t this our first test?”

The disembodied voice clicked their tongue.

_“You don’t need to be concerned with that. Just go with the flow and let us do our thing, m’kay? Alright, make sure the both of you hold perfectly still.”_

The two young women, burdened with curiosity, stood where they were and looked deeper into the chutes in front of them. Noel focused her eyes as much as she could but didn’t find anything in the depths of the chute.

“I don’t see anything…”

Mai, try as she might, couldn’t see much either.

“Me neither… is there something we’re missing?”

It was then that, before either girl could react, wire-like tendrils emerged from the chutes in a flash and blinded them with a bright green light.

“Ugh!”

“Ack!”

When the light subsided and their vision recovered, they saw that the contraptions had what appeared to be nozzles on the front, looking a lot like a sci-fi laser gun.

_“We just exposed you two girls to an experimental laser, one that we designed in order to dabble in matter manipulation. We wanted to see if we could separate a living being while keeping their nervous system intact, allowing a body to function in smaller bits.”_

Mai raised her eyebrow, clearly confused.

“I uh… didn’t catch any of that.”

The voice chuckled.

_“Just take a look at your body.”_

“Huh?”

It was then that Mai heard a ‘pop’ sound, and heard something drop on the floor next to her. She also noticed that for some reason, she felt a little… lighter. She looked down at her sides and…

“HUH?!”

Noel balked at the sight of Mai as she too saw what had happened: Mai’s arms had disconnected from their sockets! The ‘laser’ the voice spoke about had cut them off at the shoulders. And yet, there was no blood, no wound and not even any pain, they had come off as if they were the detachable limbs of a ball-jointed doll. Mai’s arm sockets simply looked empty, with a patch of skin having magically grown over them as if she was born without arms, while her severed arms, from shoulder to fingertips, simply lay comfortably on the floor, one flanking each of her feet, wriggling on the ground helplessly in an expression of Mai’s shock.

“Mai! Are you okay? Y-Your arms! They just- eek!”

“Noel?”

Mai heard Noel shriek suddenly and turned to her just in time to see that Noel had suffered a similar fate: both of her legs had suddenly separated from the rest of her body, her thighs cleanly cut in half just above her boots, and once again, without any wound or blood. Noel fell forward off of her legs, flailing pathetically while her skirt billowed upward from the fall, ever so briefly showing her striped panties.

“Waaah-!”

Luckily, her hands managed to catch the floor, saving herself from splattering onto the ground face first. Catching her breath, she pushed off of the ground in an attempt to right herself by standing on her empty thigh stumps. It took a bit of sweat, and a lot of swaying, but she eventually managed it, standing upright on her nubby thighs while extending her arms out to balance herself. Behind her, her severed legs stood still for a second, then comically fell over, their knees bending and crashing onto the floor.

With Mai sans arms and Noel sans legs, and said disconnected limbs writhing on the floor, they looked up at wherever the voice might have come from in complete and utter shock. The voice, for their part, simply explained nonchalantly.

_“We aimed the laser at Mai’s arms and Noel’s thighs, and we seem to have gotten our desired intent. Your limbs are disconnected, comfortably and painlessly!”_

Mai and Noel balked and turned to each other. With her legs removed, Noel was now much shorter than before. Standing up on her flat thigh stumps, her height only reached up to Mai’s waist, forcing her to look up at Mai and for Mai to look down at her. Her disembodied legs behind her twitched a bit here and there, tangled up with Mai’s severed arms, whose fingers clenched experimentally.

“W-Woah… I can still feel my hands… but the feeling is all fuzzy and hard to control.” Mai said as she looked down at her arms on the ground.

“Y-Yeah…” Noel replied, currently acutely aware of the feeling of the cold laboratory floor on her flat stumps, along with still vaguely feeling her legs on the floor behind her. “This is… weird…”

While the two young women had time to comprehend their predicament, unbeknownst to them, one of the tendrils from the chutes took aim again, and then fired another bright green laser.

“Aah!” Mai nearly jumped back, and instinctively tried to raise her arms to shield her eyes, which simply resulted in her disembodied arms on the ground twitching a bit. The laser hit her neck, and she yelped despite the fact that she felt no pain or shock.

A couple of seconds passed without much fanfare before another ‘pop’ sound rang out.

“Hey… what was… that?” Mai wondered aloud as her head slowly slid off of her neck.

Mai’s head tumbled from her shoulders and down her chest, hitting the ground and rolling to a stop a few feet away from her body. She grunted in pain each time her face hit the ground, and only when she stopped did she realize the state she was in.

“Wha…? Huh?!”

Mai’s eyes widened, looking up at her headless, armless body standing dumbly a few feet in front of her. It shook, nearly falling over but barely catching itself and righting itself back into an upright standing position, Mai’s shock clearly transferring over to it. As Mai had previously surmised, she still had control over her separated body parts, however difficult. The change in her perspective surely didn’t help matters…

Noel’s jaw dropped as she watched Mai get casually decapitated and be none the worse for wear, and she was left in utter stunned silence as she then watched Mai’s body stumble away from her like a confused robot.

 _“Perfect! Now, if you two ladies could just try walking laps around the room like this?”_ The voice re-emerged and asked the two for a favor. Clearly, this was part of the tests they were running.

“Uh… that’s gonna be a little difficult, to be honest…” Mai surmised as she looked down at the floor her cheek was pressed against.

Mechanical arms had lowered themselves from the ceiling to collect the scattered body parts on the floor, including Mai’s head, which one arm gripped by her long ponytail.

“Ow, ow! Do you have to lift me up by the hair?” she complained in response.

The mechanical arms simply hoisted Mai’s arms and head and Noel’s legs and stayed in place, leaving the body parts to hang. Mai’s head dangled lazily from the grip of the machine carrying her, but from that position, she was afforded a clearer line of sight towards her body.

Mai then tried her best to do as the voice had asked her, and tried to have her body walk around the room. It took a bit to reorient it, as it shuffled backward when Mai tried to make it go forward and slammed it into a wall, not helped by the lack of arms to balance with. But eventually, Mai had her body taking cautious steps forward. It placed one foot in front of the other, its knees wobbling a bit each time, while Mai watched from afar, hanging from the ceiling like a pendulum.

Noel, meanwhile, wasn’t having an easy time of it either. She still had her head on, for the time being anyway, but being asked to walk without legs was obviously going to lead to a conundrum. Noel had to utilize the few inches of thigh stump she had to walk, using her hips to lift one of her stubby limbs off of the ground, placing its flat surface back onto the floor, and then repeating with the other. She was not used to this at all, and wobbled uncontrollably with each step, forcing her to stretch her arms outward to try and balance herself, yet another luxury Mai was not afforded.

Mai watched as her headless body slowly trod laps around the room, while Noel followed behind it. It wasn’t easy, but they were doing it!

“Y-You’re doing great, Noel!” Mai exclaimed, her encouragement an attempt to lighten the emotional load of the utterly bizarre scenario the two girls were in. “You’re actually managing to keep up with me… er… my body…!”

“Ack… haa… thanks Mai! Although… walking without legs is… haa… pretty tiring!” Noel responded, the sweat forming on her face indicative of the sheer effort she was putting in.

However, from out of her sight, the tendril was rearing its head up and readying another laser to make their lives even harder.

Noel was waddling forward on her thighs at a comfortably slow pace, and her arms, outstretched beside her, were easy targets, so it took aim at the crook of Noel’s armpit. It silently adjusted its firepower, amping its laser up so that it would take into effect immediately. And it fired, the laser traveling instantly and hitting Noel in the right shoulder.

“Ahh!” Noel noticed the laser too late, and it hit her while she was in mid-step. Her right arm popped off instantly, fell behind her, and caused Noel to stumble.

“Easy, Noel…!” Mai cautioned her friend, unable to help her while she was still focused on patrolling her own body around the room.

Noel hastily tried to find her footing again, as much as she could without feet, but found that it was much more difficult to balance herself with only one arm. That arm was her only limb left, and her body was no longer symmetrical, causing her to tilt awkwardly as she kept walking on her stumps.

“Oh, come on!” Noel whined, her remaining arm swinging wildly in the air in her attempts to balance herself, her hips swaying in a panic as her legless thighs still stomped their way forward.

She barely managed three more steps before the tendril had taken aim and fired again. This time, it hit its mark on her left shoulder, and then her remaining arm popped off and landed lazily behind her.

“Th-this isn’t fair…!” Noel whimpered, now a limbless torso who somehow still managed to find some semblance of balance as she slowly shuffled herself forward on her thighs. Even that couldn’t last forever, however. Noel, finding it difficult to balance herself with only her core to rely on, eventually felt the floor slip out from underneath her thigh stump, and she fell forward onto the ground, flat on her face.

“Ouch!” Noel squealed as her nose hit the floor, her forehead smacking against it harshly. Dizzied and exhausted, Noel tried against all odds to lift herself off of the floor, but that was always going to be an impossibility without limbs. Noel simply looked pitiful as her limbless body wriggled from side to side, her thighs lifting themselves up uselessly to try and find footing.

While Noel had herself a good cry at her predicament, Mai stopped her body from moving and sent it back to try and help Noel back up.

“You okay, Noel?”

With how warped her sense of direction had become due to her perspective, however, she only succeeded in accidentally kicking Noel in her rib. Her body stumbled forward from the unexpected force and tripped over Noel, landing flat onto the ground beside her.

“Ow!”

“Ouch!”

Both girls let out a yelp of pain, their misshapen bodies tangled up together in a pitiful pile, Mai’s body having taken an ungraceful dive toward the ground, her clothed breasts pushed up against the floor and her legs flailing stupidly in the air, and Noel writhing underneath it, her skirt compromised from that kick and folded upwards, exposing one cheek of her sweaty ass and the panties that clothed it.

Mai cringed at the sight of her own body being so clumsy, though realistically, no one should blame a disembodied head for having trouble controlling its wayward body.

“Sorry Noel…” Mai apologized as earnestly as she could.

“I-It’s okay, Mai…” Noel managed to respond as her tears stopped. “... although… we’re in a bit of a pickle right now, huh?”

It was then that the voice announced itself again, mirthfully, in contrast to the girls.

_“Well, it’s alright if that’s the best you two can manage. Now, let’s move onto the next test.”_

Then the doors opened and Mai watched with nervous anticipation as a group of naked men filed into the testing room in a line. Every single one of them was large, muscular, and strangely enough, had blank planes for faces, no eyes, no mouth, no nose, and no visible emotion at all. Not to mention they were all massively hung, their large dicks swinging from their crotches down to their knees almost. It was fairly obvious what was coming next.

_“We’ll be testing how being separated affects your sexual responses. Don’t worry, your partners here are our patented artificial sex dolls. We’ve designed them to simulate a man perfectly, and their semen is completely spermless, but accurate to the real deal in all other respects, so that sex with them is completely safe! Still, if you’d like to imagine otherwise for your own pleasure, please go right ahead!”_

Mai blinked, confused about one thing about them in particular.

“Why don’t they have faces?”

The voice chimed in again.

_“These are models fresh from the assembly line who haven’t been customized yet. Also, please refrain from bringing that up, they’re very sensitive about it.”_

“They are?” Mai raised an eyebrow.

Two of the dolls went over to the pile Mai and Noel had ended up in. One knelt down before he gripped Mai’s torso by her sides and lifted, helping her body stand back up and walk, herding it from behind to a corner of the room.

The other gripped Noel by her sides and hoisted her up before carrying her under his arm like a duffel bag. It was true that Noel was much lighter now without her arms and legs, but the doll was still impressively strong for managing to carry her so effortlessly.

As that doll carried a stammering Noel to a different corner of the room, three others went to retrieve the limbs that were scattered on the floor and hanging from the ceiling, and another towered over Mai as he gently grasped her behind the ears and uncoiled her hair from the mechanical arm holding her, taking her head in both hands and holding it close to his crotch.

Mai looked up, nervously laughing.

“Hehe… umm… pleasure to make your acquaintance?”

Mai looked back down to see that the doll’s dick was slowly hardening in front of her, the man-made penis looking much too real with every vein on its shaft, its realistic looking foreskin and hot pink cockhead, as well as how it throbbed a bit as it grew. Mai instinctively wet her lips with her tongue and puckered up, after all, if she was going to let herself be used as a fleshlight, she had to do it right.

“Okay… whenever you’re ready, Mister D-HHHWWWGH-” Mai’s kindly consent was suddenly interrupted as the doll pushed forward with impeccable aim, his erect dick entering Mai’s mouth. At first, it pushed in slowly as Mai struggled to widen her jaw and fit it all in, salivating hard over it in an attempt to lubricate it, but eventually, with a hard grip behind her ears, the doll pushed her closer to his crotch, allowing his meat to smoothly slide in.

“Hwwwck… fffffwww…”

Mai gurgled as her mouth was stuffed, she could feel the cockhead just barely reach her throat, and could barely even think about it before the doll pushed in harder and plugged her throat for real, making her audibly gag on it.

“Gwwck…”

The doll gripped his fingers in Mai’s hair, holding his new fleshlight firmly with both hands before he started pushing her up and down his considerably sized cock. Mai couldn’t do much else without hands and simply allowed herself to be pumped up and down the artificial man-meat like a toy.

His thick shaft stuffed her mouth full, forcing her to puff out her cheeks here and there to try and take a breath, and his cockhead repeatedly attacked the back of her throat, making her gag over and over. She salivated endlessly over the meat in her mouth, her tongue trapped underneath its considerable girth and wriggling helplessly.

Mai took in every sensation of her face being fucked so relentlessly, looking down at the veiny shaft that went in and out of her mouth, her lips stretched lovingly over it with each pull and flattened by the doll’s base with each push, while she made lewd moaning noises each time. Her nose was being repeatedly pushed close to the doll’s crotch, and while it was hairless, Mai could nonetheless smell a pungent aura there, and she also took note of the dick in her mouth slowly growing wetter and wetter with precum.

 _(“Damn… they really thought of everything…”)_ Mai surmised, wholeheartedly impressed with the artificial penis she was eating.

Meanwhile, the doll with Mai’s body held it steady at the corner of the testing room, kneeling down to undo and pull her skintight black leggings down to the rims of her boots. Mai didn’t seem to wear any underwear, so the doll was immediately rewarded with Mai’s bare hips and ass.

With no anticipation present on his face, the doll bent Mai’s body over, making it present her butt to him, its cheeks plump and ripe-looking, housing a puckering anus and a sweaty vagina underneath. The doll used one hand to hold Mai’s body steady while his other hand lined his dick up, and then he pushed his hips forward, his dick entering Mai’s pussy.

With his penis comfortably inside, the doll gripped Mai’s sides with both hands and began giving her a comfy doggystyle, thrusting into her from behind and letting her upper body bounce in time with each push. Mai’s legs shook and nearly buckled, twitching from arousal but nonetheless standing their ground in order to please the doll. Mai’s massive breasts, still clothed in that white apron flap she called a top, were on full display, bouncing back and forth, up and down with a constant kinetic motion. Without any arms or a head to get in the way, the sight of Mai’s body was an awfully lewd one, dominated by how her torso shook as it was brought down into a dick, dominated also by the sight of her big tits shaking like bean bags.

Another doll approached from the front and, with an efficient sleight-of-hand gesture, tore off Mai’s top. Her bare breasts jiggled out immediately, now free to feel the air of the testing room and flopping back and forth even more fiercely. It was unclear if the doll was enjoying this sight, but it did stop to watch for a bit before kneeling forward to reach for Mai’s thighs. He grasped for the meaty thighs and pulled, at once separating them with a pop. The laser had taken full effect now, meaning the girls’ bodies didn’t need to be shot again for them to be pulled apart.

He now had Mai’s two disconnected legs in his hands, while his friend continued to fuck her torso. Lying down on his back, the doll unclothed Mai’s legs, throwing away the folded up leggings and her boots, and took hold of Mai’s naked feet, using them to sandwich his penis, massaging the member and feeling every nook and curve of her soles, while her toes curled and wriggled against his meat.

Off in the other corner of the room, the doll who picked up Noel had very quickly undone her belt and tore away her skirt (easy when she had no legs) along with her panties, and then laid himself on his back while holding her above his crotch. Holding that position, he let his dick slowly go erect, standing tall and rubbing itself against Noel’s naked slit.

Noel swallowed, mentally preparing herself for what was to come, before yelping and groaning when the doll finally brought her down onto his dick.

“Unnngh! Unn… ffwwaaa…” she sighed, face red and eyes glazing over.

The doll bounced her up and down on his dick, roughly, watching her long blonde hair dance in the air and her petite chest heaving with each thrust, her waist wriggling and bending like a worm doing the samba.

Noel felt heat spread all over her face and neck, she could feel the doll’s large penis spreading her pussy wide, and filling her up till it was ramming into her cervix. The girthy base of the cock massaged her clitoris over and over, while her bare ass bounced against the doll’s crotch with incessant clapping noises. It all aroused her extremely quickly…

“I-I can’t… aahh… believe this is… haaaappening…!” Noel moaned out, lamenting her current limblessness.

If she had legs she’d feel the comfort of sitting down on her partner’s lap, and if she had arms she’d be able to ease her tension by caressing her partner’s body, but she had neither of these.

“At this rate… I-I… I really am… nothing more than a sex doll right now…!” Noel whined, comparing herself directly to the dolls fucking her so roughly. But at least they could move around and weren’t in pieces.

While she was busy groaning, another doll had sneaked up behind her, grabbing hold of her head.

“Wha-?” Noel barely had time to glance back before he twisted, and with a click, Noel’s head was popped off of her neck.

She didn’t even have time to blink before the doll holding her head turned her around to face his dick, and pushed his shaft into her mouth.

“Hwwwfff…” Noel let out a muffled moan into the dick in her mouth while her body was left behind to continue to bounce on top of another.

Now Noel and Mai had suffered similar fates, being taken apart and their pieces individually fucked. Their torsos were being shamelessly reduced to slabs of fuckable meat, while their heads were being used like fleshlights.

Mai’s feet were being used to pleasure another doll, and eventually, her arms, along with the rest of Noel’s limbs, neglected until now, were taken up by other dolls. Noel’s feet were used to sandwich another dick, while four dolls each took one of the girls’ hands and curled their fingers around their penises, using them as masturbatory aids.

Noel and Mai looked between each other, when their visions weren’t being obscured by artificial man-crotch. Their lips were being used and abused and stretched to their limits, their cheeks were salivating to the point of feeling dried up, and their throats were beginning to feel raw from how much they were being plugged.

“Ffffhhhwww… Nhhoooelll?” Mai exclaimed through the dick in her mouth.

“Mmmwwck… gwck… yyy… yyeaah?” Noel managed back.

“I… phhhhwwrck!”

Whatever Mai was about to say was soundly interrupted as the doll grasping her went full-bore, ramming into her mouth at a blinding speed, while the one grasping Noel’s head did the same. The two girls, unprepared, made muffled cries as their mouths were utterly ravaged.

“Fffwck! Gwwwrrrmmpphh…! Hwnnn…!”

“Gfff… mmmmpph!”

Every other doll in the room seemed to begin speeding up in time, each and every single one following his fellows. The girls’ hands began to feel wetter and wetter, their toes wrinkled and curled, and their torsos began to be plowed so fast that they became blurs, Mai’s boobs, in particular, going wild and bouncing so hard that they looked like they were about to fly off.

Mai and Noel noticed the growing stickiness of the shafts in their mouths, as well as the warmth welling up from them and spreading to their lips, and the girls looked to each other as they realized what was coming.

The sex dolls came, and they came hard. Artificial seed shot out in ropes into the girls’ mouths, and the dolls made sure to hold them as close to their crotches as possible so that they shot ropes straight down their throats. Mai closed her eyes and cringed hard as she was ejaculated into, briefly entertaining the question of where the cum was going if she wasn’t connected to her body. Noel felt tears dot the corners of her eyes and she blushed hard as warm seed filled her up quickly and leaked out of her mouth and down the hot, erect penis.

Cum splashed upward from the other dolls and onto Mai’s and Noel’s hands and feet, staining their fingers and toes and dripping down their limbs. The two dolls fucking their torsos held them close and released their own ropes straight up their pussies, forcefully ramming into their wombs. Their torsos twitch once each, then go stock still as they are filled up, and the excess dripping down their hot abused pussies. The dolls pulled out, and in an instant their dicks let out a final salvo, the last ropes staining the outsides of the girls’ waists.

The two dolls grabbing ahold of Mai and Noel’s heads pulled out as well, allowing their dicks to spurt out a couple of ropes of cum straight onto the girls’ faces. Mai cringed, while Noel’s tongue lolled out, both of them feeling the sting of warm cum splashing onto their cheeks, noses, and foreheads.

When all was said and done, the dolls discarded the girls’ body parts in the center of the room. Reduced to two heads on top of a messy pile of stained body parts, stained all over with seed, hot and bothered and humiliated, Mai and Noel regardless couldn’t focus on anything other than recovering from their sex highs.

Now there was merely the question of who was going to put them back together…

There was a clap, and the voice chimed in again.

_“That was great! We got a lot of good readings from you two! Alright, now let’s move onto the next test!”_

Mai had finally regained coherent thought and belted out a response in a breathy, high-pitched moan.

“Please… w-wait… haaaa… give us a break… we’re exhausted… haaa…”

The voice audibly stopped themselves, apparently only just having been made aware of Mai’s point.

_“You’re right… sorry! Alright, break for ten everyone! We’ll be back with the next test in ten!”_

The muffled sounds of footsteps shuffling out of a room, followed by the dolls leaving the testing area, briefly alarmed Mai.

“Uh… h-hey…”

She heard the door close behind her, realizing now that she and Noel were alone in the room, still in pieces, and still dirtied beyond common decency.

“Wait… wh-who’s gonna put us back together?” Noel glanced around, though unfortunately, the position of her head prevented her from looking at Mai.

Mai sighed, now aware that she and Noel simply had to put up with it.

“This is just great…”

It was silence after that, and a very long ten minutes.

“Uh oh… Mai?” Noel spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“M-My uhh… nose is itchy.”

Mai clicked her tongue.

“Alright… let me see… what I can do.”

Mai’s arm crawled out from under the pile of parts, though her control over it felt vague, she still managed to drag it over to where she estimated Noel’s head was. Once she raised her hand and felt what seemed like a face, she gave Noel’s nose a little scratch.

“You got it. Thanks, Mai.”

“No prob.”

What seemed like ten minutes had passed, and yet no one had come back, and the voice wasn’t present either. Noel spoke up again.

“Hey, Mai?”

“Yeah, Noel?”

“Did that… umm… earlier. Did that… do anything… for you?”

“What, being taken apart and having sex like that? Uh… the sex was alright I guess… but being disassembled. I don’t think that does anything for me.”

Noel blushed, looking away with an expression one would call suspicious.

“Y-Yeah… m-me neither.”

\----


End file.
